


Террариум

by tupoy_olen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post 3a, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неметон (который Стайлз уже давно перестал воспринимать как нечто ужасное само по себе, а скорее как постоянное ощущение, что нечто ужасное вот-вот произойдет) отражает появление Дерека слабым бормотанием и тут же возвращается к привычному тихому ворчанию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Террариум

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terrarium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032449) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



> Бета потерпевший - забор.  
> В подарок для Katsur

Дерек возвращается в октябре, когда по ночам уже начинает холодать. Он заглядывает к Скотту, «просто поздороваться», но что-то раньше Стайлз за оборотнями подобной вежливости не замечал. Он поднимает взгляд и слабо машет Дереку в знак приветствия, сидя на кровати Скотта, в одной руке по-прежнему сжимая джойстик. У Дерека на лице необычное выражение, и Стайлзу требуется не меньше секунды, чтобы распознать его: Дерек выглядит расслабленным.

Стайлз вполглаза наблюдает за ритуальными танцами альфы нынешнего с альфой бывшим. Скотт сверкает на Дерека красными глазищами, затем моментально опускает голову и краснеет. Стайлз закатывает глаза и не может сдержать стона, а Дерек смеется.

\- Все нормально, Скотт, - Дерек хлопает его по плечу, чуть сжимает и отходит, улыбаясь. - Ты привыкнешь.

\- Думаешь?

\- Надеюсь, не очень скоро, - вставляет Стайлз. – Превращение из задрота-астматика в альфа-оборотня должно занять хотя бы год. Иначе мы все на твоем фоне будем смотреться еще большими лузерами.

\- Ты привыкнешь, - повторяет Дерек. – Просто позвони, если что-нибудь понадобится, хорошо?

\- Под «что-нибудь» ты имеешь в виду дополнительную пару когтистых лап или романтический совет? Потому что Скотту в любой момент может потребоваться как одно, так и другое, если не оба сразу. Так что осторожнее с обещаниями.

\- Да без разницы.

\- Спасибо, чувак, я позвоню, - улыбается Скотт.

\- Скажи отцу, что я в городе, Стайлз. Завтра зайду.

\- Просто поздороваться, да?

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Альфа-оборотень, альфа-человек. Выполняю требуемый минимум.

Стайлз резко выпрямляется.

\- Мой отец? Альфа-человек? Серьезно? Что это вообще значит?

\- Умный человек, которому известно об оборотнях, и который, при этом, не желает нас всех перестрелять, - поясняет Дерек. – К тому же у него есть значок и пистолет, так что показаться лишним не будет.

\- Он захочет узнать, почему ты вернулся, - замечает Стайлз. - А кстати, почему? Грядет нечто ужасное? Пора рыть окопы?

\- Стайлз, - хмурится Скотт. – Чувак. Ну не издевайся.

\- Что? Я не издеваюсь! Просто хочу знать, что нас ждет. Если что-то все-таки ждет.

\- Зомби, - Дерек взглядом указывает на экран телевизора. – Не хочешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?

На экране нарисованный мертвяк с утробными звуками, ужасно похожими на «номномном», пожирает персонажа Стайлза. Тот стонет и бросает джойстик.

\- Вот ты все-таки мудак!

Дерек усмехается и выходит из комнаты.

Стайлз качает головой:

\- Как есть мудак.

Скотт закидывает руку ему на плечи.

-А я говорил тебе не издеваться над ним, бро. Сыграем еще?

\- Ладно, - с неохотой соглашается Стайлз. – Но ты тоже мудак.

*

Стайлз готовит ужин, когда слышит звук паркующейся во дворе машины. У него чеснок под ногтями и масляное пятно на футболке, но он ждет только отца, которого сам же и отправил за брокколи и дополнительной упаковкой курицы, поэтому все равно идет открывать. Но на пороге стоит Дерек, который выглядит точно также как вчера у Скотта. Даже одежда, кажется, та же самая.

\- Привет, - говорит Стайлз. – У тебя же нет при себе пищи с высоким содержанием белка, не так ли? 

\- … нет. Твой отец дома?

Стайлз соблазнительно изгибается, опираясь спиной о дверной косяк, закидывает одну руку за голову и похабно ухмыляется:

\- Боже, _Дерек_ —

Дерек награждает его невероятно скептическим взглядом.

\- Серьезно?

\- Ты ужасный человек, - заявляет Стайлз, возвращаясь в нормальное положение, и жестом приглашает Дерека войти. – Да я бы сейчас любого развел на все что угодно.

\- Не в этой футболке, - отрезает Дерек, проходя в дом. Он придерживает дверь, как обычно делают сам Стайлз и шериф, чтобы та не захлопнулась с грохотом.

Прищурившись, Стайлз следует за Дереком мимо лестницы в кухню.

\- Это футболка для кухни. Я в ней готовлю.

Дерек кидает куртку на спинку стула и закатывает рукава. 

\- Чем я могу помочь?

Стайлз удивленно пялится на него.

\- Что, прости?  
Дерек указывает на свою грудь, хотя, серьезно, Стайлзу не нужны лишние жесты, чтобы обращать на нее внимание, и улыбается.

\- Считай, что это моя футболка для кухни.

*

Оказывается, что Дерек умеет резать овощи и пользоваться микроволновкой, а отец возмутительно рад преломить хлеб с парнем, который несколько раз спасал жизнь его сыну. В общем, допросом с пристрастием и не пахнет.

Ужин получается великолепным. Все продукты достаточно здоровые (во всяком случае, консервации в их жизни не случилось) и большая их часть – овощи. Стайлз иногда с удовольствием смотрит передачу Гордона Рамзи на ю-тубе, и говорите, что хотите о его манерах, но с плитой этот парень обращаться умеет. И пусть интернет поделен на тех, кто ненавидит масло, и тех, кто его боготворит, но даже ради отца Стайлз не способен смириться с пустыми брокколи. К тому же еда одобрена оборотнем, так что Стайлз будет считать ее здоровой. 

Они разговаривают на нейтральные темы. Дерек очень много говорит о Коре, Стайлз рассказывает урезанную версию событий последних месяцев (умалчивая обо всем, что может обеспокоить отца или заставит Дерека почувствовать себя виноватым). Отец рассказывает про работу, где, как правило, совершенно ничего не происходит как раз тогда, когда жизнь Стайлз полна опасностей. Сейчас же у них обоих все подозрительно спокойно, и Стайлз старается не думать, что это похоже на затишье перед бурей.

После ужина Дерек идет за ним в кухню, чтобы помочь с посудой. 

\- Что значит все это безумие? – Стайлз включает воду и настраивает температуру. Он бросает взгляд на Дерека просто чтобы в очередной раз удостовериться, что это действительно Дерек. – Ты себя как-то ужасно по-человечески ведешь. Меня это пугает.

\- Я вымою, - говорит Дерек и вручает Стайлзу полотенце, предварительно вытащив его из ящика, где они обычно хранятся. 

Стайлз опускает полотенце и прислоняется бедром к столешнице.

\- Я определенно что-то упускаю, - говорит он, внимательно наблюдая за лицом Дерека. – Мне казалось, что ты бывал только в моей комнате. Ну еще в ванной напротив. Но для парня, который никогда не был на первом этаже, ты слишком хорошо здесь ориентируешься.

Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, пожимает плечами и ничего не отвечает. Его вернувшаяся привычка игнорировать вопросы странно успокаивает Стайлза. Как будто накренившийся мир снова встал под правильным углом.

\- Сколько же времени ты провел здесь на самом деле? – спрашивает Стайлз.

\- У вас с отцом примерно совпадают расписания.

\- И что?

\- Я иногда приходил сюда, пока ты был в школе. У тебя очень удобный диван.

Стайлз молча пялится на него.

\- Очень… удобный диван. Очень удобный диван? Дерек! Ты пробирался в мой дом? Это жутко! И стремно!

\- Стайлз, я жил на заброшенном вокзале, - Дерек снова пожимает плечами, причем так невозмутимо и скучающе, будто может начать зевать в любой момент. – Я провел не одну ночь на диване Скотта, когда его мама была на работе. Пока он не научился пользоваться своим носом.

Стайлз едва не сползает на пол от такого заявления.

\- Вся моя жизнь была обманом.

\- Это ерунда.

\- Дерек, мой отец подписал приказ о твоем аресте, а ты в это время прятался у нас в гостиной. Мне кажется, это довольно существенно.

\- Было бы существенно, если бы меня поймали, - допускает Дерек. - Но этого не случилось, так что не парься.

\- Ты псих, - Стайлз против воли улыбается. – Просто оборотень- _ниндзя_.

У Дерека на лице выступает слабый – но заметный – румянец. 

\- Мы собираемся мыть посуду, или что?

Они моют посуду. Дерек моет, Стайлз – вытирает. Какое-то время у них получается делать это в тишине, пока Стайлз не подходит и не щипает Дерека за руку.

Тот оборачивается к нему, приподняв бровь. 

Стайлз только качает головой.

\- Кажется, я на самом деле скучал по тебе, - говорит он.

*

Жизнь в Бикон-хиллз с прибытием Дерека Хейла, как ни удивительно, остается относительно обычной. Несмотря на опасения Стайлза, темные силы не спешат убивать каждого мужчину, женщину, ребенка и оборотня в городе. Неметон (который Стайлз уже давно перестал воспринимать как нечто ужасное само по себе, а скорее как постоянное ощущение, что нечто ужасное вот-вот произойдет) отражает появление Дерека слабым бормотанием и тут же возвращается к привычному тихому ворчанию.

Проходит месяц, и погода в Калифорнии меняется, начиная двигаться в сторону зимы. Выражается это в основном в новом ассортименте напитков в «Питс» и разноцветных гирляндах на окнах, наверное, каждого кафе и магазинчика в городе. Дом Стилински обычно упрямо отказывается признавать наступление рождества до декабря. Но люди с фамилией Хейл, видимо, считают иначе.

Он замечает Дерека, выходящего из магазина с коробкой украшений и шоколадной фигуркой Санты размером с голову. Стайлз останавливается, улыбается, а когда Дерек замечает его, улыбается еще шире. 

\- Так и знал! Раз ты вернулся в город, обязательно случится что-то ненормальное. Правда, даже представить не мог, что настолько.  
Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Стайлз. Ты в порядке?

\- В порядке, - отвечает Стайлз. – Правда в порядке. А ты?

\- Точно? – Дерек приподнимает бровь.

\- Ты не находишься ни под каким рождественским заклятьем? Эльф, часом, не проклял?

\- Я серьезно, ты точно в порядке? Выглядишь встревоженным, - Дерек подходит ближе и протягивает руку, будто хочет коснуться плеча.  
Стайлз делает шаг назад. Дерек смотрит на него с беспокойством. Не заметить невозможно, ведь конкретно на Стайлза он так смотрит в первый раз. Стайлз обязательно подумает об этом на досуге. Впрочем, эти мысли вполне могут завести его не туда. По пути, по которому Стайлзу лучше бы не соваться.

Он нетерпеливо пожимает плечами и отмахивается.

\- Я перманентно встревожен. У меня теперь тьма вокруг сердца, типа того, - говорит он. – В общем. Неважно.

\- Ты выглядишь уставшим, - Дерек хмурится, и это отражает то, насколько плохо выглядит Стайлз (взъерошенные волосы, покрасневшие, запавшие глаза) лучше любого зеркала.

\- Поздно лег, - отвечает Стайлз, задирая подбородок. - Давай лучше поговорим о тебе. Разве оборотням можно есть столько шоколада? Наверное, мне стоит забрать его у тебя.

\- Спасибо за беспокойство, - отвечает Дерек, - но я справлюсь.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Дерек опускает взгляд на Санту у себя в руках, затем поднимает обратно на Стайлза.

\- Покупаю продукты для Дня благодарения?

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека с выражением крайнего ужаса.

\- Ты должно быть шутишь.

\- Я все еще привожу в порядок лофт. Плита пока не работает. Как, впрочем, и холодильник. Ремонтник должен скоро прийти.

\- Насколько скоро?

Дерек сводит брови и опускает взгляд. Голос звучит низко и предупреждающе.

\- Скоро.

\- Дерек, о Господи, это же День благодарения, ты не можешь просто съесть огромное количество шоколада. Во всяком случае, не теперь, когда мне стало известно об этом. Это… это глупо! – Стайлз хватает себя за волосы, разрываясь между желанием сбежать из-под внимательного взгляда Дерека и накормить его мясом и овощами. – Как я должен есть индейку с пюре, сладкий картофель и тыквенный пирог, когда эта картина будет стоять у меня перед глазами?

\- Попытайся не думать об этом, - предлагает Дерек.

\- Но я буду об этом думать! И ничего не смогу с собой поделать! У тебя хоть электричество есть? Интернет? Хоть какие-нибудь блага цивилизации? – последний раз, когда Стайлз был в лофте, тот напоминал руины. – У тебя хотя бы кровать есть?

\- У меня есть кровать. Стайлз—

\- Черт возьми, Дерек. Серьезно, что с тобой не так?

\- Я _в порядке_.

\- Ты не в порядке. Ты бомжуешь… в собственном доме! И ведь никому об этом не сказал. Это… это ненормально!

\- А мне нормально, я привык так жить. Не идеально, конечно, но я справляюсь. Это не твоя проблема.

\- Точно, - говорит Стайлз. – Точно, это же не моя проблема. В этом городе происходит столько вещей, которые совершенно не являются моими проблемами. Я просто добавлю эту в список. Дерек Хейл – не проблема Стайлза Стилински. Вау, какое облегчение!

\- Стайлз—

\- Нет, правда, - рявкает Стайлз. – Так здорово это слышать. Ты сейчас просто отправишься домой с шоколадным Сантой, праздничными гирляндами и микроскопическим чувством собственного достоинства под мышкой, а я пойду займусь чертовым шопингом. Было очень приятно поболтать, но пироги сами себя не купят.

Дерек хватает его за руку, не давая сделать и шага, и сжимает чуть сильнее, чем требуется. 

\- Эй. Успокойся.

Сердце Стайлза пропускает удар, и он пытается вырваться, однако Дерек держит крепко. У Стайлза даже шанса нет освободиться. Он делает глубокий вдох и старается успокоиться.

\- Ты сейчас же отпустишь мою руку, - ровно произносит он. – Немедленно. Пока это не превратилось в сцену.

Дерек отпускает. Так быстро, будто Стайлз его током ударил, и отступает, нацепив на лицо привычную безэмоциональную маску.

\- Прошу прощения, - говорит он. – Я позволил себе лишнего.

\- Ты здесь ни при чем. – Стайлз оглядывается, но не видит ничего необычного на лицах покупателей. Он прислушивается к себе и не чувствует никакой реакции от той своей части, которая больше не является им на сто процентов. Сердце бьется спокойно, дыхание тоже выравнивается, и это хорошо. – То есть при чем, конечно, но суть не в этом. - Он указывает пальцем себе на грудь. – Просто я здесь больше не один, и когда мой маленький попутчик нервничает, у меня не всегда получается успеть взять под контроль свои реакции.

\- Стайлз—

\- Я знаю. Поверь мне, Дерек, я знаю. Но можно мы не будем обсуждать это в продуктовом магазине?

\- Тогда где? И когда?

\- Завтра вечером, - отвечает Стайлз. – После ужина на День благодарения. На который ты, если еще не понял, приглашен.

Дерек тихо произносит:

\- Ты не обязан этого делать.

\- На самом деле, тебе, пожалуй, следует провести эту ночь на моем диване. Потому что подготовка ко Дню благодарения в поместье Стилински начинается очень рано. И лучше не воспринимай себя в качестве гостя. Скорее, в качестве рабочей силы.

Дерек негромко смеется.

\- О, даже так?

\- Да, - Стайлз чувствует, что краснеет под теплым взглядом Дерека, и проклинает свою бледную предательскую кожу. – Вот так.

\- И с каких же пор тебя волнует, где я сплю?

\- С тех пор, как ты помог мне вернуть отца, - у Стайлза учащается сердцебиение, когда он встречается глазами с Дереком, но он не отводит взгляд. – С тех пор, как ты поверил мне.

*

По пути домой Стайлз получает смс от Эллисон, но видит его лишь после того, как загоняет джип на стоянку и заносит покупки в дом.   
_7 вечера. Встречаемся в лесу._

Стайлз отправляет в ответ: _Мне паниковать? Д/Н?_

 _Н, не психуй_ , приходит от Скотта, а от Эллисон, _Захвати мне диетическую колу_ , и секунду спустя: _пожалуйста._

Из сообщения Эллисон никаких выводов сделать невозможно. С ней вечно так: она хладнокровна, когда дело касается стрельбы, крови, магии и смерти, но едва речь заходит о деликатных моментах (например, выбор между двумя горячими оборотнями), вот тут она начинает нервничать. Впрочем, ответ Скотта вполне однозначен, так что Стайлз разбирает покупки, делает себе сэндвич и смотрит новую серию «Ходячих».

Когда он приезжает, Эллисон и Скотт уже здесь. Эллисон лежит на боку, вытянувшись вдоль всей поверхности гигантского старинного сруба. Скотт сидит, склонившись над ней, а на его губах играет знакомая, полная надежды улыбка.

Они оборачиваются к нему, когда Стайлз проходит под низко растущими ветками. Он улыбается им, хотя сам бы точно не мог назвать причину. Просто это Скотт и Эллисон, и им невозможно не улыбнуться. А еще они трое теперь связаны, и даже небольшое расстояние дает почувствовать, как сильно натягиваются невидимые нити между ними.

А еще потому что они _здесь_ , в месте, которое для части Стайлза теперь ощущается домом.

Он кидает Эллисон ее колу. Она ловит ее в воздухе с той небрежной грацией, которая до сих пор порой поражает Стайлза. Вручает Скотту бутылку с водой, когда подходит ближе, и садится рядом с Эллисон, вытягивая ноги вдоль пня.

\- Если не планируется конца света, то у меня есть не больше часа, - он откидывается назад, чтобы поймать последние лучи заходящего солнца. Деревья здесь такие высокие, с толстыми ветвями, что лишь небольшое количество солнечного света прорезает тень. Это на дороге было тепло, а здесь уже становится прохладно для куртки. Которую он даже не додумался взять.

\- Горячее свидание? – ухмыляясь интересуется Скотт.

\- Ночевка с Дереком, - отвечает Стайлз. – Мне нужно решить, какая пижамка смотрится на мне сексуальнее.

\- Красная, - тут же предлагает Эллисон. – Тебе идет красный.

\- Погоди, чего? Дерек ночует у тебя? – Скотт теряет челюсть, а его ай-кью – чисто визуально – пунктов двадцать.

\- Что ж, либо так, либо Дерек будет спать в остове своей квартиры, которую он так и не обеспокоился отремонтировать или, я не знаю, продать, прежде чем уехать из города.

\- Он не может позволить себе снять номер?

\- С чего бы ему это делать? – удивляется Стайлз. – Как же он станет упиваться чувством вины, если делать это придется в номере отеля Марриотт.

\- Так он что, теперь будет жить у тебя на диване?

Стайлз смотрит на Скотта взглядом, полным иронии, которую тот совершенно не улавливает.

\- Два слова тебе скажу. «Айзек Лейхи».

\- Но это же совершенно другое! Айзек был—

Стайлз складывает пальцы уточкой и изображает бесконечную болтовню Скотта. Эллисон заливается смехом.

\- Ладно, - сдается Скотт. – Но не смей прибегать ко мне в слезах, когда он израсходует всю твою зубную пасту, будет оставлять мокрые полотенца на полу ванной, уведет у тебя девушку—

\- _Скотт!_

Скотт улыбается Эллисон. Уведенной она не выглядит, во всяком случае, не окончательно. Скорее имеет место сложное соглашение о разделении времени, которое было введено в действие вопреки воле обоих оборотней. Однако оно работает, так что Стайлз предпочитает не совать в это свой нос, разве что, когда это поможет ему выиграть спор.

\- В любом случае, - говорит Стайлз, - уверен, вы заставили меня приехать сюда не для того, чтобы обсудить мои планы на День благодарения. В чем дело?

Эллисон смотрит на Скотта, который смотрит на Эллисон, которая в ответ делает страшные глаза. Скотт поворачивается к Стайлзу и, после непродолжительного нервного ерзанья, говорит:

\- Мы хотим ненадолго уехать из города.

Один удар сердца спустя, когда никто не произнес ни звука, Стайлз садится прямо и произносит:

\- Эм. Нет.

\- Совсем ненадолго, - продолжает Скотт. – И недалеко.

\- Отклоняется, - отрезает Стайлз. – Ни за что. Вы не можете.

Эллисон тоже садится полностью и мягко кладет ладонь ему на плечо. Становится легче, но та самая часть внутри все еще мерзко и уродливо злится при мысли о них, покидающих Бикон-хиллз. Стайлз знает, что это не он, он знает, но чувство все еще здесь, замерло сразу под его собственными мыслями, холодное и неприятное.

\- Хорошо, что Дерек будет с тобой, - говорит Эллисон. – Мы просто хотим попробовать. Нам нужно знать, возможно ли это. Дитон говорит, что мы можем покинуть город, если сделаем все правильно. Если сначала уедем недалеко и если... попросим разрешения.

\- Разрешения, - Стайлз подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает их руками. – Господи. Поверить не могу, что мы дошли до такого.

\- Нам нужно начать с чего-то, - говорит Скотт с отвратительной долей рационализма. – Ведь когда-нибудь мы захотим уехать в колледж.

\- Хватит, - сквозь зубы выдавливает Стайлз, пряча лицо в коленях. – Не говорите мне больше ничего.

Эллисон моментально замолкает, а Скотт подсаживается ближе, чтобы прижаться к Стайлзу с другого бока. Стайлз сидит между ними, сгорбив спину и словно ощущая дыру в животе, и просто позволяет всему сказанному улетучиваться прочь.

Для него все по-другому. И они это понимают. Скотта ограждает его двойственная сущность; тренировки Эллисон научили ее отгораживаться от происходящего, отстраняться. Стайлз ничего этого не может. Что бы не транслировал Неметон, Стайлз реагирует как самая чувствительная в мире радиомачта. Гораздо сильнее, чем остальные. Стайлз каждый день живет с этой жертвой, с ее последствиями, устроившимися глубоко внутри него. Они не беспокоят его большую часть времени; иногда он даже забывает. Но не сейчас.  
Не тогда, когда заходит разговор об отъезде. Они не могут уехать.

\- Держитесь вместе, - Стайлз смотрит на темнеющее небо и яростно думает: _ух ты, какой замечательный вечер, такой скучный и нормальный, когда никто не собирается делать ничего неожиданного_. – Возьмите Айзека и Лидию. Если что-то случится – сразу возвращайтесь. Оставайтесь со мной на связи, - его тон остается спокойным и беспечным, _не происходит абсолютно ничего интересного, не обращай внимания на Стайлза за ширмой._

\- Обязательно, - Скотт обнимает его за плечи, крепко-крепко. – И ты сам, если что-то случится—

\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - отвечает Стайлз. Он чувствует шершавую древесную поверхность под ладонями, контуры концентрических окружностей между пальцами. Себе врать бесполезно, но возможно, если он будет осторожным, ему удастся обмануть чертово дерево. – Хорошо все-таки, что Дерек остается на ночь.

\- Не забудь спрятать свою щетку, - едко говорит Скотт, и Стайлз не может сдержать хриплого, отчаянного смеха.

*

Дерек объявляется в девять. Спускается по лестнице, когда Стайлз вытаскивает из шкафа одеяло, простынь и пару подушек, чтобы застелить диван.

\- У нас вообще-то входная дверь есть, - замечает Стайлз. – И отец будет ожидать, что ты воспользуешься именно ей.

\- Его сейчас нет дома.

\- Поздняя смена. Не вернется часов до двух ночи. Вечно он берет кучу праздничных смен, чтобы избавить от них парней с женами и детьми.

\- Ты не против?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Меня уже не назвать ребенком, Дерек. Я могу понять его и уважаю такой выбор. В сущности, я и сам делаю то же самое. 

\- Что это значит?

Стайлз беспомощно сжимает пальцами подушку, которую все это время держал в руках.

\- Скотт и Эллисон этой ночью попытаются проверить кое-что. Поэтому я очень рад, что ты сегодня ночуешь здесь. Компания мне не помешает.

Дерек делает шаг ближе, уголки его рта обеспокоенно опущены.

\- Что именно они собираются сделать?

\- Я не могу говорить об этом, - Стайлз пытается улыбнуться, но выходит лишь жалкая пародия. – На самом деле, я даже думать об этом не должен. Ты ел что-нибудь?

\- Я не голоден. Спасибо.

Стайлз удивленно моргает.

\- И что, никаких больше вопросов?

Дерек вздыхает и отводит взгляд.

\- Нет, раз ты не хочешь говорить об этом.

\- Я— дело не в том, хочу ли я. Я действительно не могу, иначе это может аукнуться нам крупными неприятностями. Впрочем, я могу говорить о чем-нибудь другом.

\- Что насчет Неметона?

\- О нем я могу говорить гораздо дольше, чем ты готов слушать. Что конкретно тебя интересует?

Дерек наклоняет голову.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Может быть… выйдем на улицу?

\- Там холодно.

Стайлз дергает плечом.

Дерек берет одеяло из стопки, которую оставил для него Стайлз, и бросает в него.

\- Возьми с собой.

\- Ух ты. Ты прямо как няня, о которой я никогда не мечтал. Спасибо. - Стайлз разворачивает одеяло, встряхивает его и набрасывает на плечи. – Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Кофе? Сидр? У нас около двадцати бутылок в холодильнике.

\- Иди на улицу, - говорит Дерек. – И постарайся расслабиться.

Стайлз идет. Он чувствует, что нервничает. Пальцы подрагивают, и он, кажется, не способен сосредоточиться на какой-то одной мысли в их бесконечном потоке. Как будто СДВГ врубили на максимум, и никакого аддерола. Он выходит на крыльцо, ведущее на задний двор, и садится на ступеньки.

Если отъехать на пару километров от города, температура будет выше на три, пять или десять градусов в зависимости от времени суток. Они измеряли: Айзек вышел по другую сторону невидимой черты, отделяющей Бикон-хиллз от остального мира. Эллисон и Крис потратили лето, чтобы определить местонахождение этих границ. Они не отражены ни на одной существующей карте. Дитон полагает, что все дело в корневой системе Неметона, но точно пока никто не знает. Данные о температуре позволяют сделать вывод, что эта разница существует почти так же давно, как само дерево. Стайлзу кажется, раньше никто не замечал границ, потому что раньше никто не оказывался заперт внутри.

Счастливые люди.

Он плотнее закутывается в одеяло, наблюдая, как дыхание, вырываясь изо рта, легкими белыми облачками пара рассеивается в воздухе.   
Небо над головой усыпано звездами, а луну почти не видно: маячит меж деревьями, и до полнолуния еще далеко. Дерек открывает дверь, и на крыльцо падает полоска света. Стайлз двигается ближе к краю ступеньки, освобождая место.

Дерек вручает ему кружку; ее керамические бока такие горячие, что держать почти неприятно. Стайлз вдыхает ароматный пар, прикрыв глаза, и стонет.

\- Ты буквально в тысячу раз круче, чем я когда-либо мог подумать.

Дерек усмехается и садится рядом.

\- Для этого не нужно быть крутым.

Стайлз наклоняется и легонько толкает Дерека локтем, надеясь, что тот примет это в качестве извинения. Дерек, кажется, понимает, что он пытается сказать. Они сидят и пьют дешевый сидр из супермаркета. Руки Стайлза заняты кружкой, а сам он молчит. Гуляющий в верхушках деревьев ветер сегодня, кажется, более разговорчив, чем Стайлз. Дерек его не торопит.

Когда Стайлз начинает говорить, голос его звучит низко.

\- Через месяц после твоего отъезда отец Скотта уговорил его съездить в Монтерей, посмотреть на океанариум. Бред, да? Не думаю, что Скотту хотелось поглазеть на выдр, но тот настаивал, а Скотт всегда был слишком добр. К тому же, уверен, у его отца есть право на свидания с сыном, пока Скотту не исполнится восемнадцать. В общем, этот день настал, и сначала все шло как обычно. Ну, насколько понятие обычно теперь применимо к нашей жизни. А ближе к полудню у меня случился настолько сильный приступ паники, каких никогда не было. Серьезно, Дерек, я думал, что умру, прямо в собственной кухне, готовя чертов сэндвич. Отец даже скорую вызвал, настолько это было серьезно. А потом все прекратилось. Дыхание пришло в норму, сердце тоже угомонилось. Позвонила Эллисон, в истерике по поводу Скотта— сказала, что с ним случилось что-то ужасное, что ей приснился кошмар, а когда она проснулась, все оказалось реальностью. Она сказала, что Скотт мертв.

\- Я его видел, - вставляет Дерек. – Он не мертв.

\- Нет. - Ветер распахивает одеяло Стайлза, и тот торопливо натягивает его обратно, успев в один миг продрогнуть до костей. – Но он был. Его отец тоже вызвал скорую. По дороге в больницу врачам дважды пришлось перезапускать его сердце. Они с отцом сумели отъехать на три километра от города, когда Скотт потерял сознание, и пока они не вернулись в Бикон-хиллз, его так и не получилось привести в чувство.

Дерек встает, спускается по ступеням во двор и пару секунд стоит, всматриваясь в окружающие участок деревья. Стайлз закутывается в одеяло, ожидая почувствовать, что что-то не так, что сердце сейчас сорвется в бешенный неровный ритм или уровень сахара в крови подскочит или мозг взорвется— то, что случилось с ним, когда Скотт уже пытался уехать, только на этот раз в два раза сильнее. Ожидая, что скажет или сделает Дерек.

Когда Дерек наконец разворачивается к нему, лицо его впечатляюще бесстрастно.

\- Значит, сегодня, - говорит он, - Скотт и Эллисон—

\- Точно, - резко перебивает Стайлз, не давая ему закончить. Это глупо и ненормально, но часть его верит, что если удастся обмануть самого себя, притвориться, что ничего не знаешь, не веришь в это, то ничего плохого не произойдет.

\- Твой отец знает?

\- Знал бы. Если бы тебя здесь не было.

\- Но раз уж я здесь—

\- Нет причин лишний раз беспокоить его, так?

Дерек качает головой. Стайлз может с легкостью расшифровать выражение его лица: явное неодобрение.

\- Стайлз.

\- Слушай, если ничего плохого не произойдет, то ничего плохого не произойдет, и мы будем знать немного больше. А если что-то пойдет не так, они сразу повернут назад, и я, вероятно, тоже буду в порядке.

\- _Если_ , - произносит Дерек. – _Вероятно_. Этого недостаточно, - он издает низкий, раздраженный стон, почти рык. – За тобой должен кто-то присматривать, - бормочет он. – Не стоило мне уезжать.

\- Хэй, нет, - Стайлз скидывает одеяло и моментально жалеет об этом. Он встает, растирая ладонями плечи в попытке согреться. – Я знаю, что это опасно, Дерек, поверь мне. Но ты не ставил меня в это положение, это был мой выбор. И нет ничего, что ты мог бы сделать, чтобы изменить или исправить это. Я по собственной воле забрался в ту жуткую ванну со льдом, и теперь мне приходится с этим жить, - он улыбается, осторожно, пытаясь смягчить атмосферу. – Но я ценю твою заботу. Не знал, что в тебе это есть. В смысле, по отношению ко мне. Сугубо.

\- Да я и сам не знал, - бормочет Дерек, избегая встречаться со Стайлзом взглядом.

Стайлз кусает губы, но не может сдержать широкой улыбки.

\- Что ж, значит, это было полезное новое знание для нас обоих. Сплошной профит, да?

Дерек подходит к Стайлзу и нависает над ним, как делал раньше, чтобы напугать. Сейчас Стайлз лишь слегка откидывается назад и насмешливо смотрит в ответ. Дерек вздыхает, снимает куртку и пихает Стайлзу.

Тот надевает ее, не отводя взгляда от Дерека.

\- Смерть от доброты, – говорит он. – Гораздо лучше, чем просто смерть. Так что, спасибо.

\- Насчет того, о чем мы не говорим, - угрюмо произносит Дерек. – Ты хотя бы знаешь, в чем состоит их план?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Я уверен, что он у них есть? Стараюсь не заострять внимание на деталях. Здесь везде уши, - говорит Стайлз и вертит руками с обеих сторон от головы. – Большие-пребольшие.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты позвал меня сюда обсудить, что не так со _мной_ , - замечает Дерек.

*

На улице свист ветра был похож на шум прибоя. В доме его почти не слышно. Стайлз зажигает еще больше ламп, пока кухня и гостиная не становятся ослепительно светлыми, и начинает вытаскивать из холодильника все, что будет сносным на вкус между двумя кусками хлеба. Он едва умещает гигантские сэндвичи на тарелки и относит их в гостиную, на журнальный столик.

\- Ужин подан, - объявляет он, церемонно взмахивая бумажным полотенцем, и падает на диван рядом с Дереком.

Дерек скептически осматривает свой сэндвич, взглядом вопрошая _и ради этого я отказался от шоколадного Санты?_ Впрочем, ест он с аппетитом. Стайлз чувствует неясное, но очень приятное тепло в груди в ответ на это негласное одобрение его навыков в приготовлении сэндвичей, и, крайне нелогично и не вовремя, краснеет. Он сосредотачивается на еде и молится всем богам глупых влюбленностей, чтобы Дерек не заметил ничего из того, что ему замечать не следует.

Позднее они относят тарелки обратно на кухню, Стайлз запускает посудомойку, а Дерек варит кофе. Он знает, где стоят чашки, где брать зерна и фильтры, и что кнопку старта нужно держать до щелчка, иначе она отожмется обратно. Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Тебе или твоему отцу ни разу не было интересно, почему у вас никогда не заканчивается кофе? – спрашивает Дерек. Он приподнимает бровь и слегка ухмыляется. – Или вы думали, что его приносят эльфы?

\- Как будто это было бы самым странным, что случалось в этом городе, - оправдывается Стайлз. – Да даже в топ-десять бы не вошло.  
Дерек опирается о столешницу и скрещивает ноги.

\- Поведай же мне топ-десять, которые я пропустил.

\- Ну, вампиры, - Стайлз загибает палец. – Жалкие они, правда, были какие-то, даже особых проблем не создали. Просто хотели поводить хороводы вокруг Неметона и накидаться своей вампирской наркотой в новолуние, - он загибает второй палец. – Странный неопознанный дух, крадущий маленьких мальчиков и оставляющий их в рандомных местах в лесу посреди ночи. За ним пришла пара охотников, так что мы даже вмешиваться не стали. Они в конце концов изгнали его, один из них, а может и оба, сделали жизнь Лидии немного приятнее, и затем они ушли, - еще один палец, затем еще один, и еще: - Пикси. Несколько случаев домашнего насилия, вызванного, как оказалось, одержимостью демонами. Гигантские пауки, это был самый любимый—

\- У нас они тоже постоянно появлялись. Мама обычно—

\- Обмакивала заточенную рябиновую ветку в освященный родник и использовала по прямому назначению?

Дерек кивает.

\- Хотя я до сих пор не верю, что вода была так уж необходима. Колотые раны – вот секрет нашего успеха. Но Лидия настояла. В любом случае, больше они не появлялись. Желаешь услышать весь список?

\- Было ли хоть раз что-то, с чем ты думал, что не сможешь справиться?

Стайлз вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам.

\- Нет. Ни разу. В этом то и проблема. Кажется, что больше не осталось ничего, с чем мы не могли бы справиться. По крайней мере, среди того, что постучалось в нашу дверь за последние полгода. Это все было, - он пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. – Это было легко. Слишком легко.

\- Может, вы просто настолько хороши?

\- Если бы. Но нет. Хотя я был бы не против, вот только— Хочешь правду? Неметон на самом деле чертовски могущественен, и когда он чувствует угрозу, то сначала уничтожает ее, а уже потом задает вопросы. И самым сложным этим летом было изо всех сил стараться _не_ чувствовать угрозы, - Стайлз вертит в руках полотенце, скручивая его в тугой жгут. Он смеется, хрипло, и продолжает надломленным голосом. – Даже _ты_ пытаешь чувствовать себя в покое и безопасности в этом городе, - неровно произносит он. – Что, скажешь не так?

Дерек накрывает его руки своими и осторожно забирает у него полотенце. Без него Стайлз не знает, куда себя деть, на чем сосредоточиться.

\- Эй. Посмотри на меня, - зовет Дерек.

Стайлз слушается. Глаза у Дерека спокойные и ярко голубые. Он берет руки Стайлза в свои, заставляя их оставаться неподвижными. 

\- Я рядом. Ничто не пройдет мимо меня.

Стайлз яростно кивает и расправляет плечи. Он не отрывает взгляд от Дерека, концентрирует внимание на тепле его ладоней.  
\- Были еще… те дети. Они баловались с вещами, баловаться с которыми не следовало. У них не было никакого злого умысла и еще меньше настоящей силы. Даже если бы захотели, они не смогли бы причинить никому вред. Но… у них получилось устроить несколько впечатляющих метафизических фокусов, с шумом, гамом, световыми эффектами. И я тогда испугался до ужаса, когда пытался убедить их, что Бикон-хиллз не лучшее место для демонстрации темных искусств.

Дерек крепче сжимает его руки и подходит ближе, барьер из плоти и крови, отделяющий Стайлза от всего мира. Но он не может спрятать его от взгляда той девушки и от агонии в голосе ее брата, когда он кричал, кричал, кричал.

\- Я знаю, это была не моя вина, - осторожно, очень тихо произносит Стайлз. – Знаю, что это был не я. И они— это не убило их, что уже неплохо.

\- Но?

\- Это выжгло из них что-то. Не только слабые зачатки магии, но саму идею, саму память о силе. Они покинули город как находящиеся в шоке жертвы преступления. Не помнили даже зачем и как они оказались в Бикон-хиллз. Они могли очень многое забыть о своей жизни.

\- Ты прав, - отрывисто произносит Дерек. – Это не твоя вина.

\- Скотт и Эллисон… ты же знаешь, какие они. У Скотта есть клыки, у Эллисон – стрелы, и они оба… Они не теряют самообладания. Так что все случилось из-за меня. Оно выжгло их через меня, потому что я—

\- Хватит, - Дерек отпускает его руки и обхватывает ладонями лицо Стайлза, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. Руки у него теплые и шершавые, Стайлз может вырваться, если захочет, Дерек не станет удерживать его.

Но он не хочет. Голубой цвет ушел из глаз Дерека, оставив их теплыми и понимающими. В них нет ни осуждения, ни обвинения. Дерек знает, какого это: быть использованным, принужденным собственными руками уничтожить нечто прекрасное. Стайлз просто не может отвести взгляд, только не теперь, когда Дерек настолько раскрылся перед ним.

Стайлз кусает губы, не позволяя себе начать. Ему хочется сказать столько сумасшедших вещей, ни одна из которых не кажется правильной. Он качает головой и не произносит ни слова.

\- Мы справимся этой ночью, - говорит Дерек спокойным тоном, не оставляющим места сомнениям. – Мы все исправим.

Стайлз кивает.

\- Да. Да, хорошо.

\- После этого мы найдем тебе психотерапевта, - произносит Дерек с необыкновенной заботой. – У тебя есть проблемы.

Стайлз цепляется Дереку за плечи, прижимается лицом к его груди и смеется.

*

Спустя два часа появляются Скотт, Эллисон, Лидия и Айзек, так громко стуча в дверь, что Стайлз падает с дивана, неприятно приземляясь на задницу. Дерек, проснувшись, подскакивает в кресле, наполовину сонный, наполовину готовый убивать и невероятно милый. Стайлз поднимает себя с пола, отряхивается от пыли и идет открывать дверь, кидая через плечо «Мой герой!», пока Дерек пытается проснуться окончательно и нахмуриться, как полагается.

Все начинают говорить одновременно – Скотт громко, но совершенно бессмысленно, Эллисон более осмысленно, но слишком тихо. Айзек и Лидия так вообще не со Стайлзом: они что-то бурно обсуждают между собой, возбужденным шепотом.  
\- У вас получилось? – не выдерживает Стайлз, перебивая всех разом. – Вы—

\- У нас получилось! – Эллисон прыгает на него, и Стайлз неловко ловит ее в объятия, иначе они оба упали бы на пол. – Ты почувствовал? Что-нибудь произошло? Ты в порядке?

\- Вы сами-то в порядке? – Стайлз отстраняет Эллисон и пристально смотрит на нее. Затем на Скотта. Они оба широко улыбаются, глаза сияют, волосы растрепаны, в общем, при полном параде. Они выглядят как обычно. Хотя нет – они выглядят потрясающе. – Вы в порядке, - произносит он, и от облегчения начинает кружиться голова. – Вы действительно в порядке!

Скотт отодвигает Эллисон в сторону (не очень-то, кстати, по-джентельменски) и сгребает Стайлза в медвежьи объятия. 

\- Чувак! – кричит он Стайлзу прямо в ухо. – Все прошло без сучка, без задоринки. Мы сказали дереву, куда собираемся, затем ушли на пять миль на север. Затем вернулись и прошли пять миль на юг, просто на всякий случай. И все в порядке. Ты ничего не почувствовал?

Стайлз качает головой, все еще испытывая легкое головокружение. Он вообще ничего не почувствовал ночью. Стайлз был выжат после разговора с Дереком, и для удобства они переместились в гостиную, где… просто уснули. Пока Эллисон и Скотт были в лесу и чем только не рисковали, пытаясь проверить границы, Стайлз нежился на диване, видя счастливые сны о том, что могло бы (все вероятнее) быть между ним и Дереком.

\- Я ничего не почувствовал, - подтверждает он. – Хотя не спал всю ночь.

За его спиной Дерек начинает тихо ржать. Стайлз кидает на него суровый, призывающий к тишине взгляд, но это не помогает.

\- Мы идем есть мороженое, - говорит Айзек. – Ты идешь с нами. Много чего стоит обсудить. У нас есть еще несколько идей насчет дерева, которые стоит проверить.

\- Да, Стайлз, идем с нами, - Скотт закидывает руку ему на плечи и снова обнимает, сияя улыбкой. – Мороженое и хитрые планы. Лидия угощает.

Лидия какое-то время изучает маникюр и вздыхает, наконец глядя на Стайлза. Но он легко видит сквозь маску скуки. Где-то глубоко, под всей этой ослепительной холодной красотой, находится ни на минуту не прекращающий анализ разум. Она сдается, улыбается ему своей настоящей улыбкой и протягивает руку, чтобы поправить Стайлзу воротник. 

\- Я угощаю, - соглашается она. – Но ты ведь не идешь, не так ли?

Это заманчиво. Маленькое празднование их успеха пришлось бы как нельзя кстати. Но… у него гость.

\- Иди, - говорит Дерек. Он легонько подталкивает Стайлза в плечо. – Я никуда не денусь.

Стайлз смотрит на своих друзей. Это все еще круто и необычно, что классные ребята (кроме Скотта, который никогда ни за что не будет крутым) хотят тусоваться с ним. Похоже на постыдную мечту неудачника, и Стайлз не может не признать, что ему все это более чем нравится.

Он поднимает руку ладонью вперед, чтобы Скотт хлопнул по ней. Тот с готовностью отвечает. 

\- Вы, ребята, идите. А я охраняю дом, пока отец не вернулся, - он наклоняется к Эллисон и шепчет ей на ухо, - говорят, у нас тут оборотни в городе.

Она смеется и обнимает его, каждый говорит что-нибудь ехидное, или приятное, или радостно-победное, или что-то другое. Стайлз выставляет всех за дверь, одного за другим, даже Лидию. Когда все пересекают порог, Стайлз закрывает дверь, прислоняется к ней спиной и делает глубокий вдох чистого, не сотрясаемого разговорами воздуха.

Дерек стоит в нескольких метрах от него, молча осуждая взглядом, с легкой улыбкой на лице. Из-за сна в кресле выглядит он слегка помято, волосы растрепаны больше, чем обычно, глаза блестят, и вообще он весь такой _Дерек_ , каким Стайлз еще никогда его не видел. 

\- Ты мог бы пойти с ними.

\- Это было бы грубо, - ухмыляется Стайлз. – У меня же гость.

\- О, - роняет Дерек. Он делает шаг вперед, затем еще один, пока не заполняет собой все пространство Стайлза и не становится единственным, что тот может видеть, чувствовать и о чем может думать. – Это ужасная причина.

Стайлз отталкивается от двери, оказываясь еще ближе к Дереку, достаточно, чтобы почувствовать всем телом его тепло и дышать с ним одним воздухом. 

\- Мне не хотелось идти?

Дерек наклоняет голову, будто обдумывает услышанное.

\- Уже лучше.

\- Мне хотелось остаться здесь с тобой.

Легкая улыбка Дерека становится шире, нежнее, восхитительнее.

\- Да?

Стайлз обнимает его за шею и притягивает ближе.

\- Да, - выдыхает он. – О, да, определенно. Абсолютно.

Он старается быть осторожным, потому что хоть все знаки верны, но это все еще Дерек – человек миллиона настроений, большинство из которых – плохие. Еще несколько дней назад Стайлз не поверил бы, что Дерек может взглянуть на него с этой стороны, и что он сам с готовностью ответит тем же.

Но Дерек улыбается, когда Стайлз целует его. Его губы на вкус как яблочный сидр, а волосы пахнут как листья ранней осенью, и у Стайлза от всего этого перехватывает дыхание. Он задыхается в поцелуй, и Дерек смеется – вот же задница – но у Стайлза не получается переживать по этому поводу. Дерек отстраняется и тут же прижимается снова, целует, едва позволяя вздохнуть. Он проводит языком по его губам, кусает их, и все, что Стайлз может, это держаться и не падать. Ему одновременно и хорошо и страшно. И этот страх заставляет его дрожать, стонать и пропихивать колено Дереку между ног.

\- Твой отец будет дома через час, - произносит Дерек, прижимаясь ртом к горлу Стайлза. – Господи, поверить не могу, что на самом деле это сказал.

\- За час многое может случиться, - успокаивает его Стайлз. – Я молод и энергичен. Многое может случиться несколько раз, если ты все правильно сделаешь.

Дерек смеется. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Стайлза, и тот чувствует на губах его горячее дыхание. Это тепло, спокойно и странно. И очень, очень хорошо.

\- Я рад, что у вас все получилось. Рад, что ты можешь уехать, если захочешь.

\- Я не хочу, - говорит Стайлз. Он немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Дереку в глаза. - Отъезд никогда не был целью. Иметь _возможность_ уехать—

\- Я знаю. И все равно рад. Теперь у тебя есть выбор.

\- Это значит, что мы не находимся в полном рабстве, - кивает Стайлз. – И раз мы смогли справиться с этим, то, возможно, разберемся и с остальным.

\- Вы сумеете, - говорит ему Дерек.

\- Под нами я имел в виду тебя и меня. Нас. Чем бы… мы ни являлись. И это включает в себя гораздо больше, чем то, чем мы сейчас занимались. – Стайлз кусает губы и закатывает глаза от собственных слов. – Я пытаюсь сказать, спасибо. И… Мне это нравится. И я не против большего. Это классно, знаешь? Мне кажется, мы – это классно.

\- Больше не боишься, что вот-вот случится что-то ужасное, - усмехается Дерек.

\- Ну, это я делаю постоянно, - отвечает Стайлз. – Или ты думал, что поцелуи смогут изменить основную черту моего характера? Ты, конечно, хорош, но не настолько—

Дерек притягивает Стайлза обратно, касается его лица, запускает пальцы в волосы. Проходит время, прежде чем Стайлз снова способен дышать, не то что думать. Или говорить.

Когда он приходит в себя, то открывает глаза и отрывается от губ Дерека.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, возбужденный, взъерошенный и полный слепого оптимизма. – Возможно, ты именно настолько хорош.

Дерек целует его счастливую улыбку и смеется.


End file.
